The Sol Fortress
The Sol Fortress comprises of several systems of defense for the entirety of the Sol System. These include Ground-to-Orbit Cannons, geosynchronous weapons platforms, the Interplanetary Defense Grid and two massive fleets. History Concept Shortly after the start of the Human-God war NIA Section 7 proposed the idea of a massive defensive grid to protect the Sol System in the event of an Invasion. Although primarily met with heavy resistance due to the costs, the concept was approved after a two day meeting of the CMC Admiralty. The plans were accelerated after it became apparent that Humanity was drastically unprepared for a Galaxy wide war. Construction After just two years the first Ground-to-Orbit cannons were brought online on both Earth and Mars. These cannons, roughly the size of a CMC Frigate, were then built on every colonized celestial body in the Sol System. The Ground-to-Orbit cannons were then pushed to a last line of defense after the construction of the Interplanetary Defense Grid and the Orbital Cannons stationed on the Dyson Rings over Mars and Europa. Formation of the Home Fleets The two largest fleets in human history were formed in the Sol System to guard against any possible invasion. Home 1 The Planet Killer "Kane" is the flagship of the fleet and is supported by two other Planet Killers, "The Leviathan" and "The Kraken". ''The fleet also consists of; * Twenty Defender Class Dreadnoughts * Twenty Four Argent Class Supercrusiers. * Sixty Two Caliber Class Crusiers * Eighty Four Ardent Class Supercarriers * Onehundred and Forty Ravager Class Heavy Destroyers * One Thousand and Seventy Two Juno Class Destroyers * One Thousand and Twenty Kraken Class Frigates * Four Thousand Chariot Class Frigates * Over Forty Thousand Gunboats (Various types) * Two Thousand Defender Class Corvettes * Over Twenty Thousand Support Vessels * One Preserver Class (A combined total of over 68,426 vessels and over 1,000,000 Fighters/Bombers) Home 2 Home 2 consists of excactly the same number of vessels as its sister fleet the Home 1. The Planet Killer ''"Able" is the flagship of the fleet and is supported by two other Planet Killers, "The Hyrda" and "The Wyvern". When combined with its sister fleet, the total number of vessels equates to over 136,52 vessels and over 2 Million Fighters/Bombers. Criticism Initially the Sol Fortress was deemed a necessary addition to the Sol System. but after the formation of the Home Fleets it garnered a great deal of opposition due to the sheer number of ships (Over 130,000 vessels and over 2 million fighters/bombers) stationed within the Sol System rather than used to fight the war. Proposed Threat The CMC Admiralty demanded that the Sol Fortress should be able to repel any invasion force roughly twice as large as the largest God Fleet Humanity has encountered. However since it was first constructed, the Sol Fortress has been upgraded whenever seen as necessary and added to when better technology became available, although none of the previous defenses were removed. It has been theorized that the Sol Fortress is capable of repelling a force roughly the size of half of every God Ship Humanity has encountered.